Naruto and The Master puppet
by kohakukitsune
Summary: having a contest to pick a puppet or to pick a puppets name, suck at grammar and will make a lot of mistakes. I am looking for betas to preview this story. pm if you have the idea for the contest. I love reviews and yes my stories suck and I am a terrible
1. prologue

Naruto and the puppet master

Ok some befor hand notes. First I play the game but don't remember it well, second I never beat it, third I will get most of my information off of a site that may not be right but I also have a friend that I got the idea from so I will ask him or her I am not sure which about any information I need that I may need to check on, fourth I will definably make mistake with spelling, and lastly I will say this is just a naru/meno pair. THERE WILL BE a lot of OOC-NESS!

Props

This goes out to the puppeteers out there. Thank you if you read this and you think of a few ideas give a shot out to me! Also I want to give special thanks to you my friend {ShadowWatcher84}

And also if there are a few puppet ideas I am taking but 6 are already set in stone they are the ones I can't change or it messes with the plot I have made also if you read any of my other stuff you know I like to write in Naruto POV and I will switch up maybe but it will hardly every do that unless I think it could make it more interesting

THE NEED TO KNOW!

"talking"

'thoughts'

"Demonic talking"

'Demonic thoughts'

Puppet talk just as human later in the story kay

Now for a little back story

Naruto uzuamaki

My name is Naruto uzuamaki. I live in the hidden leaf village but it I do not like it that much. I am only 6 but know that I am the kyuubi no kitsune jinjurikin and that the world has no place for someone who is weak, at least not in the shinobi world. I have been beaten sence I left the orphanage or rather kick out at the age of 4. For 2 years I have been running throughout the village eating whatever I could. I was also beaten several times a week but the worse was October 10 the day of the kyuubi attach… this day was also my birthday. I learned who my parents where but in the end I can only ask why did everyone still hate me. To my knowledge I have been a good child. I read a lot so I know a lot about history and other information about being a shinobi, and while I was reading I found that the kazekage child gaara of the sand had went to sleep as a child and the demon shukaku was released. But as far as I know I have not seen any destruction of the village so I assume I never went wild. And I have never hurt any of the other kids so why do they hate me so much…

Present part of the story

Chapter 1

Naruto uzuamaki

This was my birthday mid day when a group of villager chased me to the outskirts of the village and then beat me. They tied me up to a tree and kept beating my long after I was knocked unconscious…

Sasori

I was coming from the hidden leaf village after stealing the scroll on shadow clones justu from its hidden place, which I found out through my spy network. I stop tho when I seen a small boy with whisker marks on his face. He was small child that could be no more than 6 at most but he was covered in blood and was not taking steady breathes. I moved closer and lifted his shirt to see if my theory was right. There under his shirt lay the seal of the kyuubi no kitsune and I was right. But didn't think a village could be so cruel to the child that had the kyuubi no kitsune sealed in him. Do they not understand that if he was to suddenly grow to anger he would unseal it by accident and kill them all. He was a hero by all means his father gave his life and his sons future in the only request is that he be seen as a hero but the dying wish of the 4th Hokage was ignored by most of the village. I looked at the small child and couldn't help think that if is own village treated him like this how would he ever find a safe place to live.

Naruto

I slow opened my eyes to see a man in a black trench coat with red clouds and braided hair. He seemed to be hunched over and had a metal gauntlet on his left arm. He seemed to be scary but at the moment I could run away and was too weak to try and block his attaches so I just looked at him and said.

Me "go ahead and kill me."

The man said nothing but then with what I seen was a metal tail he move it toward me. I shut my eyes as I thought I was going to die. I was wrong the next thing I realize I was on the man's back. It was hard but it was also nice to see someone beside the very few people that would help me in the village not try and hit me. Then it hit me.

Me "where are you taking me?"

Sasori "to some where safer."

Me "so you're taking me from the hidden leaf village?"

Sasori "yes."

Me "ok…"

The next day and a half was quiet not that I mind but it was kinda scary to think this man was going to take me some where no one in the village knew I was gone nor did they even know who took me. I pushed those thoughts to the back of my head when we reached his hide out. After we were inside he set me down and I didn't try to fight him when he started to remove my shirt. As a tear rolled down my face he looked at me and said.

Sasori "so they really were that bad to you?"

I said nothing but nodded. He then looked at the seal on me and then looked to me.

Sasori "what is your name boy?"

Me "Naruto uzuamaki…"

Sasori "well do you wish to know mine?"

Me "to be honest I didn't think you would answer me if I did ask so I didn't, but what is it mister?"

Sasori smiled sadly "it is Sasori."

I slowly looked at him and said "that is a nice name mister Sasori."

He smiled ,but I couldn't tell and said "thank you I like yours as well are you hungry?"

I slowly nod and he walks over to a table and then the man fell. A small pale red headed man walked out of it what looked like a turtle shell that was the man who saved me. He then said.

Sasori "that is a puppet of mine."

I looked at him with interest that showed. He smiled again and went to a wall then pulled out a scroll then tossed it to me.

Sasori "open it then unseal it after that eat. I will be back I must put something up."

I did as he said and slowly ate as a fear of him poising me. After a few minutes he returned with clothes in hand and a bucket of water. He set them next to me and said.

Sasori "when you finish you are to wash up and we shall talk more."

I nodded and went to washing after I was done and dry he looked at me.

Sasori "Naruto uzuamaki you are the kyuubi no kitsune jinjurikin. And I am suppose to turn you over to the organization I work with."

Me "ok. So you hate me and unsealing the kyuubi will kill me and you want me dead like the village."

He looked at me then said "but I will not do that I will tell them I am going to train you in a way to harness the kyuubi power and then you just send some of its power into the statue. But the way I teach you will make you strong but in being a puppeteer. If you want this I can teach you, this will take hard work and you will not like most of it."

I sat there for a minute but then said "well to be honest it will make me strong and it will also make me a ninja right?" he nodded his head. "Then yes I will do it."

He smiled then walked over to me and handed me a scroll on what chakra is how to use it and many more. It took me about 2 day to understand about 6 scroll and he then taught me then shadow clone justu. I master it with ease seen my chakra reserves were so high. He taught me in between his mission from the akatsuki and for his spy network. While he was gone I read the scrolls he left for me over and over, and then practiced my chakra control. But he taught me how to make chakra string and I practice on toy puppets for years….


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Time Skip 4 years

Naruto

I have changed a lot sense Sasori has taken me in. I have moved on to 2 puppets that I made on my own. I have complete control of the kyuubi or should I say Kurama chakra and he told me the fox summoning justu but I had to sign a scroll I don't use them tho. I stick to puppets. They don't complain if you summon them from a seal. Kurama agreed to help me because he said it is better than being stuck in a statue. But today is one of the happiest day of my life Sasori ,who is more like a brother to me now, is take me to some temple he said that is suppose to have some strong puppets I can get in them. I was up and ready at 7 when Sasori was enjoying his morning meditation. I makes me do the same thing every day for the past 4 years, wake up, bathe, eat, work out body, then mind, then meditate, then work on chakra control, after that work more on training my mind again then meditate again. He says it will help me focus my chakra. I am supposed to map my chakra system during the time I meditate. It is very boring tho I can't deny that it does help with my chakra control. What I study was sealing, chakra control, chakra strings, then history of all kages, the abilities of puppets, natural affinities, and even more. I wear the akatsuki robe just like Sasori but there is one different I have the symbol for jinjuriki on it. After the meditation we had this morning we set out to find this temple or something.

Me "so Sasori what kinda of puppets will be in there?"

Sasori "I don't know Naruto. But they will be strong from what I have heard they were made by the clan shirogane."

Me "Really!"

He nodded then I smiled and said "so are you going to get one of the puppets to?"

Sasori "no I make all my puppets but for you this will be very good. You only have a defense and air based puppets. So this will be a great time to test your abilities and your defensive type puppet."

Me "so you mean this is a test?"

Sasori "well in a way this will see how you fair against other puppets, but it will also be a good way to get attach based puppets without you going through my collection!"

Me "you said I could look at them!"

Sasori "yea look not try them out!"

We walked for a minute and then I smiled as I said "well at least it was funny when I hit Deidara with the snake puppet and he freaked out."

Sasori laughed then nodded. We had been walking for about 2 more days before we reached the temple. And like Sasori said it was old and hidden in a forest. I walked in the temple and looked at Sasori.

Me "so are you coming in with me?"

He nodded and I then smiled as I unsealed reptile from the storage seal I had on my left shoulder. Reptile was a puppet that stood about 3 and a half feet tall, about 2 foot shorter than me, and was 10 feet long. His tail was 4 of the 10 feet and his head was 2 his body made the other 4 feet. He looked like salamander that Sasori made but it mouth open to reveal a series of seals. Each one it s storage seal that can shot out what it contains. I sealed senbon in them. and for its tail it looked like hiruko, but the tip look different. The tip looked like a crescent moon but with a point that formed on the outside of it. The part that looked like the inside of the moon is facing its body. I walk into the temple slowly with Sasori beside me. After we were inside torches lighted a room with another door on the other side of us. But other than that it was empty.

Me "Sasori are you sure that this place hasn't been looted?"

Sasori "yes. The shirogane clan would not let their puppets fall into someone hand who was not a puppeteer with great skill. They must have hidden them"

Me "but isn't there supposed to be someone here to protect them?"

Sasori "no they died out long ago."

Me "so then what puppet am I fighting?"

He turns towards me and says "me."

I smile we have sparred before so this was not new to me. He charged at me and used his tail to send attaches with such force that if it was not for the special iron wood I use to make my puppet then it would have broken on the first contact with hiruko mighty tail. The wood is as hard as iron so I am thankful for the hard work it took to get it from the merchant that was passing a nearby village selling it as wood to build houses. But after a few minutes he suddenly stopped.

Me "Sasori what is wrong?"

Sasori "there is someone here." He suddenly blocked a puppet with katanas for claws. Then several more came from the ceiling. I help block them with reptile's tail but one slipped through and it cut my shoulder open. I grunted but then twitched my middle finger and reptile bit the puppet in half.

Me "Sasori there is too many we need to go."

Sasori "Naruto head for the door over on 3 there is too many through that main entrance we will have to find a new way. 1,2,3"

We both took off running. We made it in the room and slammed the door shut. When I turned around I was meet with a wooden hand of a huge puppet that knocked me into the middle of the room. Sasori was about to attach when I got up and spit blood up.

Me "no he is mine."

Sasori looked at me and said "Naruto your hurt and this is not a normal puppet we need to leave now!"

Me "then I will end it fast." He know what I meant by that.

Suddenly reptile slammed his tail in to the huge puppets body and broke a chunk of its torso. I then pulled reptile up to me and focus my chakra. The strings turned red that lead from my finger tips to reptile. Reptile then had a red aura around him. then I called out

Me "demonic art: demon chakra cloak!"

Reptile then shot toward the huge puppet and lunged at it head with it mouth while its tail went for its legs. The legs were broken and it head crushed when suddenly I pulled reptile back and deactivated the cloak.

Me "see…I told you…I could do it." I said in a exhausted tone. Then the room sudden started to shake and I had reptile at the ready. A small wood cylinder rose from the floor and open up it had two orbs in it a blue and yellow one. I look at Sasori and laugh.

Me "wow I thought it was going to be another big puppet."

Then suddenly the orbs shot at me and hit my hands blue to my right and yellow to my left. I fall to the ground with strange tattoos on my arms {think of the stage 1 curse mark but it glows blue on the right and yellow on the left.} Sasori was at my side in a matter of seconds and looking at my arms. Then suddenly 3 people walked into the room.

The first figure "what are you doing in the shirogane clan temple?!"

Sasori turn and to them and yelled "what is wrong with him?!"

The figure said "where are the orbs."

Suddenly the puppets with katanas for claws showed up Sasori then took a defensive position. Then the figurer motion for the puppets to attach and they did so. Sasori used his gauntlet to destroy some and his tail to block my body that was now unconscious due to the pain. After Sasori destroyed all the walkers as the man called them. Sasori said.

Sasori "what did the orbs traps due to Naruto!"

The man suddenly stepped forward "what do you mean traps orbs! Where are they?"

Sasori then said "they are sealed in his body! How do I get them out?"

The figure said "you can't it is a part of the master puppet and he can absorb them so if you try and remove them they will see that as a threat and activate it abilities to defend itself."

Sasori raised a eye brow "what do you mean? Naruto is ok?"

The figure step up and appeared to be an old man with pale purple kimono shirt with his clan symbol on it. A yellow sharingon is what it looked like on his kimono. Sasori eyes widen at that.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Time skip 2 days

Naruto

I woke up and seen I was in a bed but not mine. I slowly raise up to find a blonde girl in the room. She was actual bringing in food. For a second I thought I was dead but then I remembered what happened. When she noticed I was up she looked at me with a heavy blush. Then she said.

The girl "your up."

Me "yea where am I."

The girl "that is not important."

Then suddenly I was at her throat with her to the wall and looking in her eyes my eye themselves had changed to red.

Me "where is Sasori? Tell me now!"

Then I was pulled across the room by chakra stings and ended up on the floor with my head looking up at Sasori.

Sasori "Naruto calm down your scaring your wife."

I jumped up and hugged him and smiled, then realize what he said.

Me "wait what! What do you mean wife?!"

Sasori chuckled and said "well Naruto the orbs that went into your hands were a part of the master puppet and you seem too able to contain the souls without any problems."

Me "what the hell does that have to do with me being married!"

Sasori "well you see this is the shirogane clan."

Me "that is impossible you said they were all dead."

Sasori nodded "well I thought they were but I guess not and because you pose the master puppet souls in you. And they can't extract it because it has identified you as it new master. The souls will die if they are extracted."

Me "AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH that is not answer the dam question!"

Sasori "well they wanted to either make you a human puppet.."I gulped as he continued "or become a part of the clan."

I then look at him and ask "are you joking Sasori?"

He shook his head and I turned to the girl with a heavy blush who just walk over to me and bowed. She then said.

The girl "my name is meno and the wedding is not until we are comfortable around each other witch will take a long time plus you have to master each puppet color and the master puppet itself. I am not happy about this either. But I am the only female that is left in the clan."

I then look at her with sadness as she stands up normal. I then engulf her in a hug and when I let her go I bow as I said.

Me "my name is Naruto uzuamaki, I love ramen and puppets I don't have any friends besides Sasori, and I would be honored to be accept into your clan. But I will need to wash up because I feel like I haven't showered in days."

She giggle then nodded as I was walking out I heard her ask "why was I so accepting to this arranged marriage."

I walked into the room that was connected to that room and it was a shower. I showered for 5 minutes. After I came out in my shirt and shorts with a towel around my shoulders I seen a very sad girl then looked at Sasori.

Me "you told her didn't you?"  
He nodded then I simple walked over to where my stuff was laying on the floor and said.

Me "so now you know I am the kyuubi no kitsune jinjuriki what are you going to do? Tell your clan a demon is here and needs to be killed, or it is going to be the he is too dangerous to be around here so we need to make him leave."

The reaction I got surprised me and shocked me. She was now hugging me what I had not known was that Sasori told her everything. He told her about how I was treated in the leaf and how he found me. when she pulled away I looked at her and asked.

Me "so what do you want me to do?"

Meno "stay here with us for until you get the puppet master orbs master then after you are done with that then I guess you can do as you please."

Me "what about Sasori? Can he stay here to?"

Meno "yes but he will have to stay in the guess bed room."

Sasori smiled "well that is more than fine with me but what about Naruto's situation? How is he going to be able to use the power of the orbs?"

Meno "you who have to ask our clan head all I know is that you have to learn how to harness the chakra and then apply it somehow."

Me "this sounds like it is going to be really fun!"

Meno and Sasori deadpanned, while meno said "this is not meant to be fun it is meant to be training."

Me "but it involves new abilities with puppets which will be very interesting to see how it reacts with my other abilities."

Sasori "Naruto it is late so I am going to bed."

Then Sasori walked out with a walker puppet and I was left alone in the room with meno.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Me "so…Where do I go to sleep. Like a guess bed room like Sasori or something?"

Meno started to giggle and I responded to her reaction.

Me "what is so funny?"

Meno "oh nothing it is just we have been told to sleep in the same room."

Me "wait how is it going to work because I can sleep on the floor. I just need my robe."

Meno pouted slightly then said, "But if you're my future husband we need to sleep in the same bed."

I blushed deeply then started to stutter "b-b-but I umm i-I n-never…"

Meno "never sleep with a girl? Well it is ok. I will not bit you so let go."

She grabbed my hand then pulled me to her bed and laid my down beside her. she cuddle up to me and rest her head on my chest. for some reason it was soothing to hear her breathing steady on me. I liked it and slowly drifted off to a deep slumber to the noises. When I awoke I was bewildered at the site that was befor me. meno had came out of the shower and was currently in a pair of panties and bra trying to get a pair of mesh shorts on. I turned red as I cleared my throat.

Me "umm meno?"

She stops what she was doing and turns toward me just as red. Then she scrabbles to cover herself with the mesh shorts and her hands. I quickly look away and dart my eyes toward the ground.

Me 'she is really cute'

Kyuubi 'yea she is.'

Me "umm meno I am sorry it just umm well I was wanting to know where the training room is and the meditation grounds."

Meno blushed deeply as she finished getting dressed and then walked me throughout the complex. She showed me the kitchen, living quarters, then the puppet engineering room, well the many of them, then finally the training ground and a pound in the middle of it. I smiled at it and asked.

Me "so what is with the puppet with claws? I mean they don't seem to be being controlled by strings so how does that work.?"

Meno "well they are living puppets."

Me "what are living puppets?"

Meno "well they are like puppets with seals on them that infuse your chakra with them so it like have the string on the inside."

Me "ohh well that explains it. so does it work on other puppets?"

Meno nodded ad said, "yes but they can be stopped but the seal being broke or a counter seal along with other ways."

Me "interesting. I will have to play with the idea of seals on the puppets for myself."

Meno "no it is really dangerous! You can't just play with it; it could back fire and kill you."

I start to laugh then say with a smile, "I know that I was going to use shadow clones. They will gather the experience without me having to perform the seal myself."

She then looked confused so I explained the reasoning behind shadow clones plus my skills in seals was told. She was amazed to say the least. She had heard about the uzuamaki sealing skills but they she thought they died out a long time ago. After me telling her about my puppet skills tho; she wanted to test my skill for herself. She had her puppet bee unsealed and ready. Her puppet was a bee based puppet, with a few customization of her own accord. So I unsealed my air based puppet. My puppet's name was night wing, for the fact it was in the shape of a bat and was made out of a dark would which looked black. Night wing has a seal on each wing that when I push chakra into it, it gives night wing the basic natural affinity of wind. It uses these abilities through flapping it wing to make gust of wind that is a strong as a small storm. It has seals on the inside of its mouth on is the same as the wings, but the other one is a storage seal that contains senbon. It can fire up to 200 all together. It has sever small storage seals that contain senbon on its wings that are used with the gust for maximum damage. It stands at about 6 feet tall with a 5 foot wing span that makes for a great puppet to use for a distraction in the sky or a quick and fluid motion to end it from a distant. I unsealed night wing and took my stance as she had her bee puppet fly high with her on its back. I then jumped on night wings back and followed her around the training grounds. Neither one of us showed the other the hint of a offensive strategy. That was until she threw 3 kunai at me and I dodge but was not expecting her to have a few bee drone puppets come from the space below me. She was cleaver; she tricked me into think she was just running around when she was really setting me for a trap. Then in a sudden motion I pulled me middle finger on my right hand as I pushed my hand towards her. Night wing opened its mouth and fired senbon from it. while I was doing this with my right hand I was also maneuvering my left hand to make night wing use its feet to block the oncoming bee drones. After night wing had broke one of the drones, the debreu from the drone revealed an explosive tag that was concealed within the drones. I then twisted my right hand and left index finger while sending chakra into night wing's wings. I then made it use the wind justu it had seal to make the debreu, mainly the explosive tag be sent back at her. She was cough off guard by this and was not expecting that or the fact I didn't just stop at sending the tag back at her I also had night wing fire senbon at her puppets wings. A few hit their mark which made bee fall to the ground. Meno however was caught by me and night wing.

Me "so what do you think of my skills with night wing here?"

Meno "well your timing and execution when seeing an opening is amazing, but you're flying skills are not that impressive compared to mine."

Me "yea I normal don't ride night wing. I use him for more strategic aerial assaults."

Meno giggle as I smiled at her but when we landed things changed.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Suddenly my right arm started to burn and this weird seal formed on the palm of my hand. I was one of the worse pains I have felt, worse than the village beatings, worse than the signing the fox summoning scroll and lastly worse than when Kurama chakra flooded my body for the first time during training. All of those are minuscule compared to the excruciating pain that seem to be coming from one small seal on my right palm. It felt like my blood was boiling my skin from the inside out. Then the pain spread around my hand and up my arm until it hit my shoulder, but at this point I was already on my knees screaming. Meno was not better off she was scared and didn't know what to do and as Ibushi, Gando, and Sasori came running into the training ground something happened… my arms with the blue glowing tattoos summoned a puppet. But I was unable to see it due to the fact that I passed out after it was summoned for the seal on my palm. {ok the tattoos look like Sasuke's first stage curse mark but glows the color of the orb it contains. This one is blue so the tattoos have the blue glow about them. Each tattoo holds a puppet, and that there will be a special puppet that is going to think of how I am going to work it into the story.}


	6. Chapter 6

Time skip 3 days

Chapter 6

I slowly opened my eyes to find a blonde girl with her head on my stomach while she slept. Then a voice that was low but could be clearly understood said.

The voice "she has been waiting for you to wake up"

Me "how long have I been out?"

The voice "3 days now."

I noodle as I slowly repositioned myself trying not to wake her up. I managed to do this and the voice said, "so you acceded the blue orbs abilities and summoned the puppet of the blue orb."

I looked at my hand as I said, "the pain was so unbearable. Why did it hurt that bad just to summon a puppet?"

The voice said, "well Naruto the puppet is not a normal puppet it is a part of the master puppet, and it had to complete the bond as well as see if you were strong enough to be the new master."

Me "but it sealed itself in me isn't that enough to prove I am strong enough?"

The voice "no Naruto. Just because the orb sealed itself within you doesn't mean you are strong enough. It meant that you are the one who it seem to deem worth of its burden."

Me "what do you mean burden?"

The voice "well my boy the master puppet may seem like it is the best thing but have at your side in a battle, but at the same time what are you going to do when people ask for your help to "defend" them from enemies?"

Me "well I will help them."

The voice "you still have much to learn. You can't help everyone that ask, some are going to try and use you while other try and steal you and use you for the master puppet. There is not going to be a war for just cause to kill the enemy for a new one to rise to power."

Me "huh what do you mean?"

The voice "well if you help defend a village from another one then you're a enemy of that village and when a war breaks out you will lose friends, loved ones, and even tho you may not like them you will lose enemies."

Me "I see so what you are saying is best to not interfere with a war unless it is a last resort."

The voice "yes. If you win they ask more of you, if you lose you die. It is not a far trade if you ask me. so that is why we want to start up a new village for puppet user and merchants."

Me "maybe I can help with that."

The voice "Naruto you already have. You're going to be the leader if Sasori doesn't want to when I a dead."

Me "wait you mean you're the leader of the shirogane clan?"

The voice "yes I am Ibushi shirogane, and I accept you to our clan as a worth puppeteer as well as the kyuubi no kitsune jinjuriki."

Me "thank you lord shirogane."

Ibushi "you don't need to be so formal. You can call me Ibushi or something else I mean meno still calls me grandpa and you're her husband to be. Well it is up to you I will let you get some rest now."

Me "wait what about that puppet you said was summoned?"

Ibushi "well Sasori is taking a look at it right now. But for the first 2 days the puppet seemed to be protecting you by not letting anyone near but meno."

I smiled at a unconscious meno and said, "well then that is a pleasant surprise. Whenever I have slept a bit, I will test out my new puppet ok gramps?"

Ibushi smiled and then nodded as he headed out the door. I look at meno and then pick her up ever so carefully. I place her next to me and watch her sleep for a while befor succumbing to the sweet slumber myself.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

{Sorry chapters are short I will make this one a little longer kay}

I was woke up by a bundle of blonde hair moving on my face. Meno was slowly waking up. She was moving around trying to get out of the bed without me waking up. But she felled, I woke up and hugged her. She in turn return the hug with just as much affection as she had for her puppets, which was different that other people for the soul reason that people killed her family.

Meno "Naruto your up!"

Me "yea and your hugging me back!"

Meno blushed madly then said in a whisper "well yea I kinda don't want you to die."

Me "o so only kinda?"

Meno "no I don't want you to die at all because well I kinda umm…"

Then befor she said anything Sasori walked in and said, "Well Naruto now that you're up it is time to start your training with your new puppet."

Me "OH! I almost forgot. What kinda puppet is it Sasori?"

Sasori "well it is a hard to tell. It is a custom type is all I can tell from it. it went into a orb when you passed out."

Me "wait you mean it turned back into a orb?!"

Sasori "no Naruto it is still a puppet it is just a puppet that is now in the shape of a ball!"

Me "so the puppet that came from my hand and caused me so much pain is now a ball?" I asked in a annoyed tone of voice.

Sasori "yes."

Meno "n-Naruto maybe you should go see the puppet."

Me "ok I will meno thank you. hey Sasori what did it look like befor it went into a ball?"

Sasori "well Naruto it kinda looked like hiruko in the build of it, but that is all I could tell from the first glance."

Me "really?"

Sasori nodded then he smiled at me as grabbed me and whispered something in me ear. I turned red and then yelled.

Me "no it is not like that at all we were just talking about my health!"

Meno turned red as well then said, "yea it is not like that!"

Ibushi walked in with this cheery mood about him, "oh yes it is. You two are going to be married in 2 weeks. Naruto you have until then to learn how to use the blue orbs puppet. After you and meno go on a mission to the sound village to collect some information from a scroll on a strange puppet technique that orochimaru made, then you two will see if you can get married. If you work well together than yes, but if not then Naruto you will be forced to seal off your abilities with the master puppet orbs and destroy the orb puppet."

The atmosphere changed suddenly. I looked at meno and grabbed her hand. I pulled her to the training ground. Then I started to look for the blue orb puppet. When I couldn't find it I started to summon it with the seal. It was a storage seal that summons that puppet so it stands to reason that it can summon it to me to right? I mean it is a part of the blue orb and it is inside me so I should be able to summon it to me. I focused my chakra into the seal and the blue marks in the middle {think of the sharingon or the shirogane clan symbol} started to spin. Then out of nowhere a puppet was summon.

Me "I can't believe that actual worked."

Meno smiled and then said, "well it is a part of you so it should work like any other summon just no need for blood."

Me "goo that will be handy later on. Ok when I get used to this puppets movement the I want to work on team work skills with you."

Meno "wait if we stared to work on that wouldn't we be cheating on the mission?"

Me "no because we are ninja cheating is just taking the advantage which every ninja will do if given the opportunity. Beside if we go out there not knew our skill as a team we could just end up getting in each other's way or worse getting each other killed."

Meno "ok that is true. Well I stick with flying and bee drones my puppet queen bee has seal that allow her to use lighting style justu from her wings. She has seal to make a lot of smaller bees with bombs or poison in them. umm I can transform in to a perfect copy of someone. And I am not very good at Taijutsu."

Me "ok good I am very good at taijustu I prefer to use puppets I can make shadow clones I can harness the kyuubi chakra and I have a few justu that I have been working on that I will give me a very strong defense. I am great with seals, work well under pressure, heal fast due to kyuubi being sealed in my, I have the fox summon contract, and I am working on making my puppets stronger."

She smiles then walked over to the puppet befor me and examines it. it has blue hair that was like Sasori, hunched over back a tail similar to hiruko it has a seals on most of its body that are storage or that release what look like cannon that fire senbon from them. it also has affinities seals on it that are wind and lighting. It had a mask to cover most of her face but its eyes were blue as mine. It had strange feet tho. The feel were like that of one you would see on a normal puppet, something this one was anything but. Then after I looked closer at a storage seal it had 3 more seals that over lay that one. First was a shadow seal that made more of the item then was the affinities seal, and then lastly was a unknown seal to me. it was like a seal that was a connection seal but it was not connected to anything.

Me "well he is very strange…"

Meno "yea it is for sure."

Me "but I like him. I shall call you haku because to me that name sounds nice. Let's see if I can just…" I said as I tried to climb into it and was successful. I moved around in the puppet and pulled the puppets hat that was identical to the one Sasori's hiruko wears, along with all akatsuki, and a solid black trench coat. This puppet was similar in looks but had no mask on its back. Tho it had a small mask on its chest in the right side of it. It was small and very different from Sasori mask on hiruko. This one was not meant to protect but to make chakra string come from its mouth. I then noticed that it was a very hard puppet. It wood was mad that similar to the iron wood but I could not exactly say what of. I looked at is back for a moment then lifted up the coat. Meno didn't see me for a moment then the puppet started to move.

Me "wow it is just like hiruko."

Meno just at the puppets movement and yelled at me, "Naruto! What are you doing?"

Me "oh well this puppet was designed like hiruko so it is made like a suit of armor that you wear and use to control your puppets from the inside to keep from a enemy killing you so fast. It gives you the upper hand if done right."

Meno then looked at the blue eyes of the puppet and signed as she asked, "ok well what is the puppet going to be call?"

Me "well I was thinking its name will be…kohaku."

Meno "how did you come up with that name?"

Me "it was a river in the land of waves. It said to have a spirit that is a dragon so I named it after the river in a way to honor my past."

{if you can guess what the name of the anime is without looking it up then I will give you a prize}

Meno "oh well that is a nice thing to do."

Me "thanks now we need to start training."

She nodded then we worked on our team work skills without kohaku, then it went to chakra control with the use of the blue orbs chakra, after words it went to practice with kohaku in combo with meno's puppets, after that is was meditation then a snack, followed by more chakra work with the blue orb. This went on for 13 days. Those were the easy task the next task was to strengthen the blue chakra with my own which was easy since I had been doing that from the being. I was now able to make the master mark {that is what I am calling it now} appear and disappear at will. It gives me a chakra boost and allows me to manipulate puppets with the blue shirogane clan symbol, which forms after the blue aura engulfs them, without strings. But it stays on the puppet it just deactivates and shrinks, it glows blue when activated. On the last day of training I decided to work on my other puppets since I was almost at my limit with the blue orb power with kohaku. I mean there is still so much more I can do with kohaku and the blue orb but I rather spend time working toward that then trying to rush into using the power to recklessly. The yellow orbs power I have yet to access but the kohaku and the master mark are more than enough plus the fox summoning if I need it, if we run into a major problem then I will just use the summoning to keep from having to endanger meno. Right now I am working on reptile when I looked at kohaku. He had a strange seal on his back that I have never seen when I moved closer to him with night wing and reptile it suddenly sealed them into it.

Me "AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH what to hell just happened!"

Meno "Naruto what is it?!"

Me "kohaku just ate my puppets with a seal!"

Meno "huh?"

Sasori "it is a absorbing seal. The seal absorbs certain things and can fuse it with what the seal is on."

Me "Sasori, where the hell did you come from, and where did you learn that?"

Sasori "the seal of absorbing is the same basic idea for the Ninja Art: Cadaver of Puppets justu. It is some of the information you're going to steal from orochimaru. And where I can from is the compound. I heard a scream and ran here to see if you were ok."

Me "well thanks and I am fine but I just lost my 2 first puppets."

Meno "it is ok Naruto." She puts her hand on my shoulder to cheer me up. I smile back at her gesture.

Me "so what other information are we going to steal?"

Sasori "well it is a scroll on wood release. It is said that the master puppet could use this to make multiple living puppets to defend it when threatened."

Meno "that is true it rarely used but it could use it."

Me "so am I going to be trying to learn wood release?"

Sasori "yes Naruto it will be kinda important to learn this later…"

Me "ok well umm I have to ask, what if I die in the mission."

Sasori "that will not happen."

Me "why do you say that?"

Sasori "because Kurama will not let his host die."

Me "ok well I guess that is a good thing, but this information I will only go to get it if you teach me the human puppet justu."

Sasori expression changed from a relaxed tone to one of serious one. He then sign deeply and said, "fine I will when you get back."

Me "not a year from when I get back either but when I get back for this mission."

Sasori "yea ok I will Naruto, but there is something that I want to talk to you about."

Me "ok what is it?"

Sasori "well we will talk when your mission is over after you get back."

Me "ok Sasori, meno are you ready to start some training?"

She nodded then we started training and I quickly noticed a different with kohaku's strength and speed increased. My movements were more fluid then befor. Meno noticed to and then after we had done our training session we went to our room. We had gotten more comfortable around each other than we had been. Now we are willingly going to sleep in each other's arms. At first it was kinda embracing but then after I snuggle up to her in my sleep she told me that she wants to do that every night. At first I didn't know why she asked me to sleep in her arms until later I found myself waking up with my face next to hers. She was smiling in her sleep and what came next surprised me to say the least.

Meno "na-ru-to."

My eyes went wide. Meno a girl I was in the arms of less than 2 inches from her face and she just said my name in her sleep. Was I starting to lose it or was I starting to like her? But those nights where the past and tonight was now, so as we were getting ready for bed we talked to each other.

Me "so I like the combo nation we did with kohaku and your queen, it was strong."

Meno "yea I like the way you maneuver kohaku in unison with queen."

Me "well I think we are ready for the mission tomorrow. What about you?"

Meno "yea…"

Me "well if we complete the mission I guess we are going to be married."

Meno "yea I guess so…"

Me "you still don't want to be married to me do you?" I said in a monotone voice.

Meno "no it is not like that!" she then moved closer to me and put her hands on my hands. "It is just that umm well I have never even kissed someone before so it is scary to think I am going to be married to someone without even kissing them first." She was now blood red and I was like wise.

Me "well maybe we can kiss befor we get married."

Meno "yea maybe…"

As she said that I lend forward and placed a small kiss on her lips. She tasted sweet, kinda like sugar no it was more like…honey. The taste was intoxicating and I wanted more, but we broke apart within seconds of starting. The look on her face said it all. The kiss may have been her first but not the one she wanted, well at least not with me.

Me "I am sorry I should go." I stood up and she didn't say a word, but as I walked to the door she said.

Meno "it wasn't a bad kiss, I am just well…"

Me "don't worry it won't happen again. I am going to go train for a while so I can be ready for the mission."

Meno lowered her head and said "I am sorry. I just don't know what I am feeling for you. it is not that I didn't like it; it is just I am not sure weightier or not I am ready for it."

I simple flashed a small smile toward her, "well it is ok I mean it wasn't a bad kiss so I can't complain." And with that I was gone.

I was in the training grounds practicing with the kohaku when I activated the master curse. Then I focused the chakra into kohaku, but unlike normal puppets he had a different reaction. His right eyes now had the same symbol as my hand and he was moving. Without strings and more importantly without me moving him! He walked over to me and looked at me. I stood there in a daze trying to think of what to do. Then with a deep voice similar to hiruko's he spoke.

Kohaku "you are the one who I am fused with?"

I snapped out of the daze and realized that this was the puppet master blue orbs soul. It was talking to me and for some reason it had said it fused with me.

Me "umm yea I am Naruto uzuamaki. What is your name?"

Kohaku "kohaku is the name you gave me."

Me "well yea but that was when I thought you couldn't talk back to me. so what do you want to be called?"

Kohaku "kohaku. It suit me."

Me "ok that is nice kohaku. Umm how did you come to life tho?"

Kohaku "the orb chakra into this puppet makes me. Naruto I am here to help you. Each orb color will want to control you. You had already one when blue tried to take over your body after you had a sparring match with meno. There was a fight that the kyuubi help you with by giving you his chakra to stay alive. If you lose the fight the master puppet will take over. I am here to teach you how to use the affinities of my body to help you with your control over your kekkio genki. You see your affinities are lightening water and wind. You have a release that I can't figure out as well as a poison release. The other one you will be able to learn with yellow. I am here to help you with the natural affinities, to use the ones inside of me just send chakra into them and you can use and one of the affinities bullet justu. Like water bullet, wind bullet or lightening bullet. The poison release is a part of the water release that allows you to manipulate a liquid poison. But for now I will only teach you the poison bullet justu."

The rest of the night was spent training with kohaku. And I had to use Kurama's chakra and the master mark to work through the night just to get the basics of the simple poison justu. But I found out that the poisons I can make either are a paralyzing poison or one that kills you by getting on your skin. These were hard to use but most effective. The paralyzing poison makes you motor skill start to lower when comes in contact with skin, but if ingested it can make you paralyzed and lose all ability to use your limbs for about 5 hours. Well almost all, your head is still able to move and you can take but it is hard to do. When meno walked into the training room she found I was inside kohaku and was waiting for her.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Naruto

We headed to the sound village early in the morning. It would take us 7 days to get there if we walked all day and sleep all night, but I was trying to get this mission over with so I convinced meno to just let me carry her through the night. The first two nights were like this. I ran full speed with meno on my back at night and keep up with her during the day. After that tho I could not go on without sleep so on the third day we made it to the out skirts of the sound village I said.

Me "lets set up came."

Meno "why we are almost there?"

Me "I am tired and I want to sleep."

Meno lowered her head then said "ok I will have walkers watch over us while we sleep then."

Me "we are not sleeping together."

Meno suddenly had a sad look on her face, "ok I understand… but can we sleep near each other so we will not be easy targets for patrol?"

Me "sure…"

I laid down on the ground but remained in kohaku and that is when I heard said puppet say to me through a link like Kurama.

Kohaku 'Naruto why are you being so harsh to her now?'

Me 'I am not being harsh. She doesn't like me and she doesn't want to be around me so I am finishing this mission then I am going to avoid being around her.'

Kohaku 'that is not wise of you. If she is thinking of you then she could get killed.'

Me 'look I don't need this right now…'

Then it was silent I was only with nothing but the darkness of the inside of kohaku. I shut my eyes but couldn't sleep I then look over to see a blonde girl facing the other direction. I suddenly felt bad so I open up kohaku and she moved fast to act like she was a sleep. I climbed out of him and closed the space between us. Feet changed to inches and I was look at her where I could now see her face. She had freshly wet puffy eyes. That told me all I needed to know. Then in a fast move I forced her to look at me and hugged her. She returned the hug with the same amount of emotion that I was showing. Then she pulled back and tried to kiss my lips but I stopped her.

Me "I can't."

Meno "oh…ok"

Me "it is not that is just you might get poisoned. I was working on a justu with kohaku and I have a kekkio genki that is a poison release. I can make poison and I just don't want to poison you by accident." I smiled at her and kissed her check.

Men "ok well will we ever be able to…"

Me "yea I just need to get better at control of it." I then snuggled up to her and she said in a whisper.

Meno "my check is numb." I giggle to this statement.

Me "yea it is a paralyzing poison. I just need to train with it more when we get back and you will see some cool stuff that I am able to do."

She smiled then adjusted herself and somehow throughout her adjust and me snuggle I ended up on top of her. I was looking at her yellow orbs of pure beauty. Then I blushed when I felt where her hand was as she was trying to pull the blanket over her, her hand was now laying flat against me. She also was blushing and released where her hand was. She moved it fast and earned a soft moan from me with a embraced look as I tried to pull away she just smile and pulled me closer.

Meno "hey now don't go leave. Look it is ok Naruto, I mean I didn't mean to but it was going to happen if we get married anyway."

I just keep blushing and she moves closer. She then says,

Meno "naru don't worry we won't tell anyone it happened ok. it will be our little secret."

I was now a new shade of red, one that puts Sasori hair to shame. What she was saying to me was making me more embarrassed ever second. She slowly pulled my back into her arms and into a deep sleep. We both woke up me redder than I could have though. It had been 3 hours and I was now fully rested. I looked at her and said.

Me "so tonight we steal the scrolls and we don't stop till we get back to the compound."

Meno "ok, but we need to change our looks. If we go in there looking like our normal selves then they will find us easy, but if we dress like sound ninja then we will blend in."

Me "that is smart. Ok so we dress like them sneak in and then we get the scroll and we should also get any scrolls that look like they can be used to our advantage."

Meno "ok what time do we leave?"

Me "well now we will go and get the outfits. After that we start the mission."

Meno "ok."

We headed out and I sealed kohaku in my master mark and meno seal the walkers in the scroll then in her storage seal. After that we made it to a small village and "borrowed" two ninja outfits from some less than cooperative genie. After that I smiled as we walked through the village and to the ninja base. We moved about the place as if we were normal to the sound. When we made it to one of orochimaru storage rooms when started looking through it. We found the scrolls plus I started to seal every scroll I could get my hands on. Once I sealed all the scrolls I could and meno filled her storage scroll up we headed out. we made it to a field when we hear ninja coming.

Me "we need to lead them away for us."

I make 4 shadow clones and 2 henge into meno. They made teams of two and went in different directions a few sound shinobi caught up to the really us. It was a group of 4 with in female, a large man, a white haired one, and one with six arms. We had made it all the way to the grass plains. They caught us and I turn to meno.

Me "they are strong let me handle this."

Meno shook her head no, "no we work better as a team."

Suddenly the larger man of the group was in front of me about to slam down on me. As his hand came crashing down I suddenly moved and was blocking his hand and with that the man jumped back. Then the red head said.

The red head "don't be stupid! If they stole the scrolls then they have some skill."  
I looked at her and said, "yes we do and now if you don't mind we shall be leaving."

The red head "I sorry but we can't let you leave, even if you are cute."

The man with six arms "hey don't hit on the prey!"

I seen the opportunity and took it. I ran through hand signs and then shot this purple water bullets at them and hit each one except the man with six arms. He used some string of some kind to block it. The others around him fell to the ground.

The man with six arms said "HA! Maybe now you will pay more attention to the enemy instead of letting your guard."

Me "meno stay back this guy is not going to let us get out without a fight."

Meno nodded this time. I then looked at the man and said.

Me "this will be your last chance or I will be forced to use extra measures."

The man suddenly started to laugh and the curse mark appeared on him.

The man "you think you can stop me with your extra measures! HA! Kid your luck we didn't kill you just for the thought of stealing."

Suddenly the man had kicked me in the stomach and I was now about 4 feet back. The man was shocked to say the least.

The man "wow kid you're still standing."

Me "and you still should not underestimate your opponent."

Then my eyes change from there ocean blue to a crimson red. My nails grew longer and my whisker marks became more define. The man looked at me and said.

The man "no that is impossible the kyuubi die years ago."

Me "no the kyuubi lived like the kid did that day thanks to a man. Now you made me use this form I am going to have fun."

Then as if on cue I was in front of him with first drawn. The next ten seconds were astounding to say the least. The flow of the hits and claw marks on the man's body were that of no comparison. He was bleeding badly and was now anger. He had then gone to second stage curse mark. Now the man was able to keep up with me, while I had slowly made it to the 2 tails. I looked at him and smiled as I ran through hand sign and made the poison water bullet again this time it was one big one and I had a plan that I didn't want to reveal yet. I launched it at him which he was able to doge. Mean while meno was heading toward the compound scared and ready to cry.

Meno 'please be ok Naruto.'

Back at the plain I was fighting the six armed man. He was faster and could use this liquid that became like metal to make weapons and even armor. But my plan was working. I had soaked the battle field in the paralyzing poison. Then I called out.

Me "well it has been fun but now it is over. The poison for your friends over there is not enough to kill, so when you are able to move you she get them back to your base I will be long gone."

The man had a questionable look on his face. He knew when I callout this justu tho.

Me "poison release: poison vaporization justu!"

Then with the whole field soaked it suddenly became one giant cloud of poisonous gas. The man in haled and then fell to the ground. It was not long befor the cloud was gone but I had already left. I had made it to the compound a couple of hours later than meno but I still made it. as I walk into the compound I was tackle by a blonde blur. She had red, wet eyes and was squeezing the breath out of me.

Me "help me!" I somehow managed to say.

Sasori then laughed and meno slowly let go.

Meno "sorry Naruto I umm… well I thought you had died."

Me "no but it was a tuff fight."

Ibushi "well it seems you made it back and you had brought the scrolls so you pasted. You two will be married in 3 days time."

Me and meno smiled, then suddenly I fell over. Kohaku unsealed himself and caught me.

Kohaku "he has lost a lot of chakra. He used his poison release too much and he need to sleep for a while."

Meno "I will take him to bed."

They all suddenly looked at her and she was blushing…

Meno "NOT LIKE THAT YOU PERVERTS!"

Then laughter broke out and she took me to her room she laid me down on her soft bed with purple blankets. I relaxed into the bed and started to look distressed. She gets next to me and hear me whisper something.

She started to get teary eyed but then she calmed back down and moved into comfort me. What I had said was, "no don't leave please don't meno." But that was not the saddest part that made her tearing up. I had tears on my face. She was rubbing my head and saying.

Meno "it is ok calm down baby."

After a few hours of my cuddled up to her I wake up and look at her.


End file.
